Youth!
by Crazy Mishka
Summary: Gai helps Kagome when a series of unfortunate events occurs.


Okay this is just random silliness. I wouldn't actually mind seeing an honest attempt at this pairing—yes, it's KagomeGai. Hahaha.

I obviously don't own anything I make money off of. But I had fun-and I seriously think Kagome would think Gai was complimenting her if he told her she was "full of youth!". In some twisted way, I think this is cute. And too funny!

…

As it always seemed to happen, the jounin teaching the rookies gathered for some tea or food in the same vendor come lunch time. It wasn't a conscious thing, but Gai liked to think that it showed how cohesive they were as a unit.

Unplanned and unexpected, they still came together to support each other.

Gai liked to sit in the store, facing out; so he could keep an eye on the civilians passing behind his friends and watch the women glare at Kakashi for his choice of reading material. And he could react better in the small confines of the stand than his comrades, should anything attack from the back.

It usually didn't happen like that, but Gai liked to think he'd be prepared.

It was very youthful to be so after all.

But he wasn't prepared for the string of bad luck and odd happenings in the street—he could only watch wide-eyed.

First a cart lost its wheel, sending its merchandise across the road and tripping pedestrians. Then the freed wheel knocked into a vendor's stand that tilted and then broke to one side; creating another hazard for the people now frantically trying to get away from the mess and any further injuries. Following that, a group of kids had just run around the corner into the malaise and cried out.

Within seconds the street in front of their restaurant was like a war zone.

Then, with a great groan, the cart that had started it all began to slide and shift towards the tripping children.

Just as Gai had claimed a position that would allow him to leap over the table of his friends and interfere with impending disaster, a little woman gave a great cry and slung her shoulder into the weight of the cart.

Gai blinked, frozen despite his straining muscles and awkward position.

He hadn't seen her move.

She gave another great cry and heaved her whole body against the cart, digging her heels into the ground and grimacing as she almost slipped on some debris. Her travelling cloak tangled around her legs, but she maintained her position admirably.

The children stumbled and quickly moved out of the way, shocked adults ushering them along.

Some milled about around the mess, unwilling to step and trip—but anxious about the small woman and the heavy cart.

Her eyes snapped open and she gave a startled cry as she slipped; the cart twisting on the road and swinging around towards her straining leg.

Gai suddenly recovered himself and was beside her, easily pushing the cart back up the slight slope so the woman didn't have to strain.

He overcompensated though, and she let out a little cry of shock as she stumbled right to the ground now that she wasn't leaning against anything. He hadn't taken into account how small she was.

She blinked large eyes up at him, the dust from the road settling around them until everything seemed just that much duller. But her eyes were brilliant sapphire…

He shook his head and grinned sheepishly down at her.

She laughed lightly and twisted until she was standing—his eyes wide as he took in the acrobatic feat. He grinned as she performed a little bow to dust off her kimono, her hair a mess as it fell into her face.

She straightened and tried to fix the dark mass, and Gai watched her as he absently forced the cart to the ground so it wouldn't slip and the owner could recover it.

She finally got her hair under control and grinned at him.

"Thank you for that, I feared I'd be road kill," her voice tingled along his spine.

Gai drew back and smiled, "You're overflowing with youth!" he shouted out as he stood in his good guy pose, his mouth grinning and his eyes squinted.

The agile woman blinked at him before a bright smile overtook her face and made her eyes sparkle. "That's very nice of you to say, Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

There was that stunned beat of silence that included many dropped jaws and wide eyes.

The pretty woman had just kissed Gai—Gai the green beast.

GAh!

Gai curled his toes in his sandals, his muscles all tense and a slow blush rising to his cheeks.

She gave a jaunty wave and large smile before making her way down the street, unhindered because any who would have worried over her were stuck staring with gaping faces.

Gai was the first to recover, his blush rapidly fading as he ran after her.

"Wait, Hime-san!"

She spun around curiously, her face twisted but pleasant.

"I could be your escort, and I know a rather fine place for a meal." He beamed after he finished, his eyes closed as he waited for her response.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, looping her arm through his and beaming up at the taller man. "My name's Kagome, and I'm new in town. It was so nice of you to offer!"

His fellow jounin and their audience stiffened even more at this strange occurrence.

Not only had the gorgeous woman thanked the Green Beast of Konoha with a kiss, she'd accepted a date with him!

Gai gaped only for a moment before he straightened his broad shoulders and escorted her proudly. The ANBU that showed up for incidence and damage reports didn't attempt to detain the pair, so Gai steered her towards the Hokage Tower first.

And it was the start of a very very very youthful night.

*Insert sunset BG and good guy pose*


End file.
